Justice League:Gods Of Old
by dark fictioner
Summary: Man's world is filled with chaos and suffering and that fact hasn't gone off notice to certain high authorities. Now a new war bares it's fangs at the world, bringing out its heroes to face off against enemies who are by far GODS. The Olympians have arrived.
1. Declaration

The sky was dark over the throne, flashing with lighting to illuminate the king flash after flash. The sky rumbling in tune with the anger of the one who ruled it. Slowly, a hand rose to the long white beard and gently stroke it bringing memories and images of gory battles to a face well wrinkled with old age and immortality.

"It seems your plans might be too early, brother.", a similar old looking man with grey beard said as he held a trident confidently planting it into the marbled floor and drawing a faint crack.

A slight chuckle sounded as a small and thin cloud of black smoke sipped from the crack and filled a spot where a hooded man stepped out of the darkness holding a pitchfork. His shaved chin looked clean and somehow shone in the darkness he possessed around him.

"I think that time arrived long ago but passed due to his weakness.", the cloaked figure spoke towards the trident holder as he slowly pointed it at the man on the throne.

"You dare come here…you dare come into-"

"I summoned him here.", the one on the throne spoke as he slowly held up his hand, showing the thunder bolt he held. It crackled with power and instantly boomed, drawing silence from the two.

"Hades, you rule the underworld, what news have you of the dead?", the one on the throne asked in a low voice.

"The mortals kill themselves; they murder each other, bringing hate and anguished souls who believe in us into the torment of my domain without any chance at peace. Their ways are the same as always…they seek to destroy themselves. And if nothing stands in their way, they will destroy the world they reside in and all other worlds alike.", Hades said with a smile as he looked to his two brothers.

The one on the throne nodded as he took what had been said into consideration. He looked to the trident holder.

"Poseidon, what says you?", he asked calmly with no sign of emotion.

"Though I would like to deny our dark brother's words, I know he speaks the truth. The mortals seek ways to rid themselves of everything. The seas are no exception, they lay ruined with rotting flesh and mortal sins making the floors are stained with their destruction and chaos. There might be no other choice.", Poseidon said as he looked to the sky, not wanting to show his hesitation.

The throne sitter frowned deeply as he weighed his thoughts, he had expected their replies.

"I knew you both would give me these answers of man's chaos thus I sent someone to seek out the darkness in cities and report them to me. She already returned but I waited till this meeting was over.", with that said, the throne sitter clapped.

The door on the far end of the roofless hall opened to reveal a woman seemingly in her early thirties but with the radiant glow of immortality around her. Slowly she walked calmly into the hall with her bare feet tapping on the floor noiselessly. Her slightly black hair floated behind her as the baby she held reached out to play with it.

"Eirene, welcome.", Poseidon said as he looked at the woman as she respectfully bowed to the three gods till she was asked to rise. The baby in her hand giggled but she hushed him which he obeyed.

"Tell us what you found out about man's world, my daughter.", the old man on the throne said with much kindness.

"Father Zeus, I took flight over man's world and went between their homes and dwelled amongst them without their notice. Man's world has changed; it's no longer filled with what we used to believe. Violence, death and all sins live within them, making the innocent suffer from the acts of the guilty. The good are being clouded by the evil."

"There is no good in man's world.", Hades interrupted Eirene's words and drew a grown from Poseidon.

"Let her finish what she has to say Hades.", Poseidon spoke before nodding to Eirene who took a breath.

"Man's world in filled with death and chaos but still has traces of good in it. That is my report, father.", the goddess said as she bowed to her father who sat calmly on his throne.

"My daughter tell me, what city of man have you found the most corrupt with evil.".

Eirene took a while to think before parting her pink lips.

"I believe the city's name is Gotham, filled with such pain and hate in every corner. Though light still resides in its darkness, its level of human corruption is by far the worse. It swallows good men whole and spits out darkness and malice."

The one on the throne nodded.

"Thank you, you may leave, my daughter.".

And with a nod, Eirene walked calmly on her bare feet, out and gently closed the great doors.

"So, brother, what is your verdict?", Hades spoke as he already cloud taste the answer in the thin air around them.

The king on the throne stood up calmly, letting his cloak bellow in the breeze.

"From hence forth, I Zeus, king of Olympus decrees that war shall be brought down on man's world until it submits. Hades, send some of you minions to this Gotham city and wreck havoc…but your presence should not be there.", Zeus said as he pointed his thunder bolt into the sky.

"As you wish.", Hades said with a dark chuckle before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

A huge column of lightning exploded from the thunder bolt and shot into the sky.

"The war on man's world has begun. The war of gods and mortals", he bellowed.


	2. Darkness over Gotham I

A figure stood silently on a building top, covered by shadow as if it drew itself around his very presence with darkness deeper than the soul. It made him mysterious as his cape billowed lightly in the calm breeze around as he looked calmly at the world below. People scurried on their nightly business, some trying their desperate best to move home quickly before the hands of the clock struck twelve. Twelve, a regular number and hour in places but in this world of a city was the number which signified nightly activities of the savior. The figure deeply sighed as cold lenses stared down at the city below him. This was his home, filled with corruption and crime. A home which had once had its street painted red with the blood of a good man and woman he once upon a time had the right to call parents. Once, when he was but not now, he was what he had become. He became an embodiment of oblivion, of vengeance. He was an all sacrificing vigilante who flew the dark rooftops, scattering pain, sorrow and fear to the evil. He was darkness itself. Once his persona had changed from his human side to this form, he held no more emotions but was the city's guardian. He held his thoughts as he saw a beacon. A light which touched the highest building in the dark cloudy city. A mark of the animal of the night. A sign of the bat. A call for him. And with no other thought, he just simply blended into the darkness and was gone. He was Batman.

.oO0Oo.

Commissioner Gordon was an old man. Still active and hard headed like any young man but yet old with evidence being his grey hair which was rapidly whitening up. He'd seen any day and night anyone could ever think of, and right now, he'd seen better nights. With a steady hand, he reached up and rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, showing signs of obvious lack of sleep. With work in Gotham, there was hardly any time for rest. Slipping his hand into his pocket, he brought out a small wrapped package and slowly opened it to reveal a gum which he quickly popped into his mouth and begun chewing… at least it was better than excess caffeine which wasn't good for a man his age.

"Problem Gordon ".

The old commissioner sighed deeply as he wrapped his coat a bit tighter around his body to shield out the cold before turning to face one of the few allies he had.

"City seems peaceful these past few days. And saying that is a miracle giving consideration to the fact that the Joker is still at large, Scarecrow's development of a new fear toxin and Bane's hidden agendas. Almost like the quiet before the storm", the commissioner said as he slowly walked towards the dark knight before him.

"Yes, I've been keeping an eye out for crimes which would lead to Joker but nothing has come up. Plans might be in motion", the knight's gruff voice sounded strained with thoughts as his mind geared up to find possible ideas.

"That's what I thought as well. Gotham can become a quiet place, but this quiet is not something normal.", the old man said as he spat out the gum, it's sweetness lost. Slipping a file out his coat, he handed it to the bat who quickly opened it and begun scanning the contents.

"Its reports from some guys from Gotham Geographic Center on some barely noticeable earth tremors which they think is very important to note.", the commissioner paused as he fished out another wrapped gum and begun twirling it between his fingers.

"I know, I've been aware of it too. The earth tremors are normal, but given the consideration that they are occurring this time of the year is particularly suspicious.", Batman said taking his eyes off the file to look at the dark sky. There was something about it that particularly put him off.

"Well, hopefully you'll look into it more. I still have to sort out some goons and place their cases before the court", the commissioner spoke as he looked at the sweet in his hand and begun unwrapping it.

"I'll check for its significance."

"Ok, and try to-", the old man looked up and stopped his words when he noticed that he was once again alone on the roof. He could never get used to that disappearing act. With a new sweetness in his mouth, he walked away, not letting the cool breeze blow his stress away. At least he knew that the city would be safer with the bat in the sky…at least.

.oO0Oo.

"Kinda dull, ya man?", a rather black toothed man said in a low tone as he coughed slightly and stuck a cigarette between his very wrinkled lips. Slowly, he lit it and sucked deeply. The guy beside him brought a bottle between his lips and drank its content deeply. They were both dressed in tattered clothing and looking over the ocean at the Gotham harbor.

"Ya know something, that cloud over there kinda remind me of something funny", the one with the bottle said in a drunken stupor as he slowly unzipped his pant and begun urinating in the water. He groaned pleasurably as he felt the pressure die down.

"The next time ya do that, am gonna-", the one smoking stopped as a low growl seemed to emanate from the ocean. Slowly, he let his eyes fall upon the sea. Blinding fog seemed to be coming closer to the harbor. Something about the grey cloud brought a chill down his spine.

"Lets get outta here, don't want some yank to come bug us.", he said slowly turning and walking away from his friend. He puffed out the smoke.

"Sure", the drunkard said before tossing the empty bottle straight into the fog. He turned to leave.

"Hurry up", the smoker said. Hearing no response, he slowly turned around…there was no one there. He looked around and paused.

"Jake", he shouted slowly wondering where the guy had just walked off to. Did he go for a swim?

With quick steps, he approached the edge and looked down at the sea. He was about to turn to leave when he saw something. A tint of red against the ocean below. It was night but he could see it clearly.

"Ohh shit.", he whispered as he let his eyes rise to the far ocean where he could see a thin canoe with a cloaked figure on it. His hands begun shaking as fear fell upon him. He was about to turn to leave when he heard deep growling behind him. The cigarette in his mouth fell as urine slowly leaked down his trousers. Slowly, he turned to face what was behind him as tears filled his eyes and his body shook so violently that it buzzed. He turned around and met the sight of three heads. He screamed.

Gotham was darkened.

* * *

Big thanks to my beta, lindz4567 for being a big help to me.

And thanks to my first three followers: crazyrenegade, mgaudry and risingphoenix23...you guys made me smile.

Review...


End file.
